Monitoring device arrangements may include a number of monitoring devices, such as cameras and IR detectors. The monitoring devices may be mounted on a support and may be used for monitoring an area around the monitoring device arrangement. The monitoring devices in such a monitoring device arrangement may all be of the same type, or they may be of different types. For instance, one monitoring device may be a fish-eye camera and another monitoring device may be a fix focus lens camera.
It may be desirable to monitor, e.g., a 360° field of view around the monitoring device arrangement. However, in some locations, there may be objects, such as walls, blocking the view of one or more of the monitoring devices, reducing the usable field of view of the monitoring device arrangement. Further, the most important parts of the scene to monitor may be located such that they are near the edge of the field of view of one of the monitoring devices, whereas it would be desirable to have these parts at the centre of the field of view. It would therefore be desirable to have a monitoring device arrangement allowing flexibility in the positioning of the monitoring devices.
WO 2004/095386 discloses a surveillance apparatus incorporating a plurality of CCTV cameras individually adjusted and fixed to survey the required areas of a site. The cameras are mounted from a camera support ring by a hinged bracket arrangement. The cameras are manually adjustable in azimuth by sliding the bracket arrangements around the support ring and clamping them in the required positions.